


他的名字叫红

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [9]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 1





	他的名字叫红

双向/暗恋与艳遇/伪炮友变情人

*bgm：美孚新村上春树 - the lee's

“遇见你以前我是忧郁的蓝色”

love is red.

“喂？你还好吗？”

金泰亨迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，感觉天旋地转——怎么天变得这么大？——不对，天本来就很大吧…

他扭了下身子，腰上传来的硬物感差点没让他尖叫出声。

这下他清楚了，自己是喝多了直接躺在了马路牙子上，还好巧不巧的把腰硌住了。

他右手撑地，试图站起来——无果，腰太痛了，除了让他龇牙咧嘴出尽洋相以外没有任何效果。

哦嚯，完蛋，下半辈子幸福不保。金泰亨默默调侃自己。

“要不要我帮你啊？”

金泰亨扭头，一对圆溜溜的兔眼近在咫尺，差点没撞到他鼻梁上。于是他伸出一根手指，点着兔子的额头把对方推远了点：“你是谁？”

兔子愣了愣，脱口而出：“田柾国…”

…？金泰亨皱眉，嘴角却忍不住勾起一点笑来：“这不是上课点名，弟弟。”

“而且，甜酒果…？什么见鬼名字，弄得人怪渴的…”

他的后半句嘟囔声音不大，没叫对方听得真切，因此兔子只是愣愣地“啊——”了一声。金泰亨看着他懵懂的模样咽了咽口水，无视掉兔子迷茫的眼神，向他伸出只手：“拉我下？”

兔子从善如流，甚至还贴心地在他腰上轻搂了一把。给他借了点力，又丝毫没有轻薄意味。

真是个乖宝宝。金泰亨咂咂嘴，揉了揉发涨的眉心：“谢谢啊。赶紧回家吧，这儿乱。”

这下兔子倒是不那么乖了：“要我送你回去吗？你是不是酒还没醒？”

金泰亨冲他摆摆手：“没大没小的，都不叫哥。我没事啦，你这乖乖仔还是早点回家去。我给你叫个车？”

兔子摇摇头，一头柔软蓬松的黑发跟着晃了晃：“你没事就好。那我先走了？”

金泰亨打发他：“去吧去吧，我去买瓶可乐。”

兔子终于开动步伐，只不过一步三回头的劲儿颇像个放不下心的老母亲，弄得金泰亨一阵发笑：“别担心啦！我又不是小孩子！”

“那你也要小心喔！” 兔子走到红绿灯口，留下一句奶里奶气的叮嘱，一蹦三跳地冲过斑马线，消失在对街的黑夜当中。金泰亨眯起眼看了看，心道这兔子还是个绿毛哎——虽然只染了发尾一点点，不过很好看就是了。

可惜，还太嫩了。他甩甩头发，走向路边的24小时便利店，很快就将这个稚气的小帅哥忘在脑后。

再次见面是在高中母校门口。

夏天一晃溜到了尾巴，但热气依然丝毫不减。金泰亨原本是个谁叫都不会抛弃空调房的主儿，却在朴智旻轻飘飘一句“闵玧其也会来喔”之后果断决定：“去啊，为什么不去？毕业十年，多有纪念意义！你难道不想我们伟大而亲切的老金同志吗嗯嗯嗯？”

朴智旻在电话那头翻了个白眼，也不知道是谁五分钟前还大肆批判这种回母校的纪念活动是形式主义、铺张浪费、交情攀比的。

所以——干嘛要因为一个高中时代暗恋过的人就来晒这个太阳啊？金泰亨叼着根草莓味的棒棒糖，坐在学校门口圆滚滚的石墩上，百无聊赖地晃荡着露在西装短裤外一截白皙的长腿。

顺便在他那副大得能遮住大半张巴掌小脸的墨镜下疯狂颜艺，模拟等下要在朴智旻面前做出一个什么惊世骇俗的表情包来充分表达他在烈日下等了他二十分钟的不满。

“你好，请问你也是回校参加纪念活动的吗？”

突然一道清脆又有点熟悉的声音打断了他的天马行空。

金泰亨回过神，视线落在面前黑衣黑裤的少年身上，停顿两秒，噗哧一声笑了出来。

少年微拧起眉，张了张嘴，还没待他说出什么，面前的人便拉下墨镜，露出一双美得极具冲击力的眼睛来：“嗨，甜酒果？”

田柾国怔了片刻，无端想起上周某个夜里他在工体西路偶遇的那个喝得倒在路边的漂亮哥哥——“是你？！”

金泰亨索性摘了墨镜，随手别在V字衬衫领口，眉眼弯弯：“还记得我？”

田柾国瞟了那扯得领口下坠了不少的墨镜一眼，神情放松下来：“当然啦，那个要喝可乐的哥哥。”

金泰亨笑了笑：“白天这么规规矩矩的，哥哥哥哥喊得可起劲，那天怎么不叫？”

田柾国挠了挠头发：“嗯——人在夜里都会不太一样吧。哥不也是吗？”

金泰亨越发觉得面前这个人有意思起来：“我哪里不一样？”

他无意识地伸手揪住衬衫，来回掀动制造出一点凉风，脸上还是笑意盈盈地望着对方，在过于刺眼的光线下竟是没有注意到那飘向他胸口时暗了一瞬的晦涩眼神。

“漂亮法儿不一样。” 田柾国低低道。

“你说什么？” 金泰亨凑近他，歪了歪头试图听清楚，视线却落在了他身后逐渐走近的朴智旻那里：“智旻智旻！我在这儿！”

田柾国回头看了一眼，见朴智旻朝这边走来了，便很快地冲金泰亨道：“那我就先走了，哥哥再见。”

“哎——” 金泰亨伸手去扯他衣服，没拉住，只得眼睁睁地看着人过了马路，钻进对面一家小店里去了。

“田柾国？” 朴智旻走过来，拍拍他，“可以啊泰亨，怎么没听说你认识小校草？”

“嗯？” 金泰亨茫然道，“什么小校草？”

朴智旻指指对面：“刚刚和你讲话的，田柾国，比我们小两级，从进初中部的时候就是我们学校公认的校草啦。你居然不知道吗？我的大帅哥？”

“如你所说，我可是你的大——帅——哥——” 金泰亨拖长声调，尾音黏黏糊糊，听起来仿佛在对多年好友撒娇，“大帅哥怎么会关心某个小校草呢？要不是前几天偶遇过，我们也不会认识的。”

朴智旻闻言，冲他挤了挤眼：“偶遇？怕不是艳遇哦。”

金泰亨眼神还落在街对面，看着田柾国从店里出来，站在烈日下低头摆弄手机的专注样子，突然哼笑一声：“谁知道呢。”

从学校出来之后金泰亨就在门口发了好一会儿呆。朴智旻已经被同学拉走去聚餐，独留他一个人坐在中午还热得烫屁股现在却又冰得直钻心的石墩子上，无所事事地咂摸着一根口味过于清淡的水蜜桃味万宝路，思绪散兵游勇般不受控似的，就飘到了他真如小说里一般兵荒马乱学生时代去。

那应该是一个一切都只能用尴尬来形容的年代，周遭的一切都充斥着让人浑身躁动不安的气息——成绩不上不下的学校，对学生的胡作非为睁只眼闭只眼的老师，上课打游戏画漫画下课睡觉打篮球甚至翘课去和辣妹约会的坏小子。没有人知道自己在做什么，没有人想过以后，也没有人来告诉他们该往哪个方向走。于是年轻的荷尔蒙在血液里不甘寂寞地乱窜，造成了一串又一串啼笑皆非的乌龙，往后回想起来就要心照不宣地跳过。

金泰亨没同班的几个刺儿头那么爱搞事，但他也确实不是什么乖乖学生仔。不仅仅是高中时代，往后很长一段时间乃至到现在有些时候，他都会浮起做一天和尚撞一天钟的消沉和颓丧感来。那感觉该如何描述——后来有一次喝多了，他做了个梦，梦见自己在一片茫茫白雾中，像是鬼打墙一样地乱转。他走不出去，外面的世界也透不进光，而他也不知道，该如何离开这里。

因此他逐渐形成了一套自我安慰一般的逻辑——学习？有什么好学的。反正偌大个四九城还能容不下他金泰亨一口饭吃？逃课打架？犯不上。打输了进医院，打赢了进局子呢。追个妹妹玩玩？倒也不必。陪她做指甲逛街还不如在家吹着空调啃西瓜看电影来得舒爽。

最后一句话，金泰亨很快就“打脸”了。

学校的文艺汇演他本来不太想去看。前一天夜里他家隔壁邻居吵架到凌晨，搅得他失眠了大半宿，第二天一整天都挂着两个黑眼圈没精打采的。一听说下午不用上课，他只想立刻溜回家好好补觉。然而经不住朴智旻一通缠，他还是拖着灌了铅一样的双腿，像个游魂般跟着好友去了大礼堂。

也就是在那个平平无奇、困意一浪高过一浪的下午，金泰亨突然意识到，自己喜欢的不是漂漂亮亮的女孩子，而是和自己一样的男人。

台上穿着校服短裙戴着黑色假发的人没有刻意捏着嗓子说话，因此一张口一把低沉的男嗓立即就吸引了金泰亨的注意。抬起头努力聚焦视线望向聚光灯下的那刻，他过后失去当初那份悸动的几年间曾回想过无数次，却怎么也记不起闵玧其究竟是哪里让自己失了神。

只有冲动告白被拒绝后的不甘心，以及后来明里暗里数不清的在大大小小的事上的较劲，清晰而深刻地印在了脑海里。

“你就是被他拒绝以后觉得掉面子吧。” 大学时某一次酒后，朴智旻和他晕晕乎乎地互相搀着往学校走时，突然这么说。

“别对自己没信心啊，我的大帅哥。” 好友大着舌头笑他。“不然你现在去destination钓个凯子看看？手到擒来吧。”

那天金泰亨把朴智旻送到寝室后，说不清是酒醒了还是太上头，居然就真的回到工体，目标明确地直奔destination，稀里糊涂地带了个小帅哥出去开房。春宵一度的滋味着实快乐，甚至让金泰亨头一次觉得做下面那个也有别样的享受。只不过唯一可惜的是，那个声音温温柔柔的小帅哥在他醒来之后早就不知所踪，唯独空气中残留的淡淡的四月棉香气久久不散，像宣告着那缠绵悱恻的一夜并非他的一场春梦。

这么多年过去，他还能记得的，也就是小帅哥微张的唇下一颗浅浅小小的痣，和那上面滑落的晶莹剔透的汗滴。

指尖有点发烫。金泰亨垂下眼，一整支烟在他的恍惚中已然兀自烧到了尽头，灼得过滤嘴温度直线上升，在凉意入骨的夜里更显得凄清。他还想着当年不辞而别的小帅哥，心情说不出地低落，便掏出手机无聊地划着，试图转移一点注意力。

“哥还没走吗？”

金泰亨恍然地抬起头。

是田柾国。

“这话该我问你吧。” 金泰亨勾起嘴角笑了笑，不着痕迹地淡下了脸上的沉郁，换上他惯常在人前那副玩世不恭的样子。“和同学聊太久了？”

“不是。” 田柾国摇摇头，却也没再解释更多。他顿了两秒，像是在观察金泰亨的脸色：“………哥想去喝酒吗？”

“你请我？” 他的神情尽数落进金泰亨眼底。不知道为什么，他突然一下就放松下来，觉得和这只兔子聊聊天也未尝不可。“那我可要宰你一杯贵的。”

田柾国闻言，笑得露出一口白牙：“哥才不是这种人。”

夏夜的小酒馆气氛很好。天花板上的扩音器里放着纯音乐，温柔地流淌进尚且不算闷热的空气中。介于昏暗与明亮之间的橘黄色光线恰到好处地洒满每一个角落，黏在桌面上，衣摆处，微微摇晃的酒杯里。顾客们三三两两地聚集着，低声交谈着，有说工作的，也有天马行空规划假期的，唯独金泰亨他们这一桌略显沉默。

但他们谁也没觉得尴尬。或许是夜色更容易让人卸下心防。金泰亨伸手招来服务生，又点了一杯苦艾酒，随后礼貌地问她可不可以在这里吸烟。

服务生略略探过身，伸手替他们打开了木制的窗子：“这样就好。”

金泰亨冲她微笑：“谢谢。”

他从兜里摸出一包随身多带的烟，慢条斯理地撕开塑封，抽出锡箔纸，将开口冲着田柾国，道：“抽吗？“

田柾国捏着酒杯的手一顿，“你怎么知道我抽烟？”

“猜的。”

金泰亨看他抽了一根，自己才跟着拿出下一支，下意识地偏头，抬手，挡住风后轻轻一打——一簇火苗蹭地一跃，滋滋地燃了起来。他将手向前一伸，田柾国便很自然地俯过身，从善如流地由他替自己点着了火。金泰亨收回手时，他状似不经意地抬起眼，恰好隔着火光与白雾和对方直直对视。

眼波流转间，心跳如擂鼓。

“你是和白天挺不一样的。” 静了片刻后，金泰亨率先撇开视线，端起酒杯含了一口，漫不经心道。

“要看在什么场合、面对什么人。” 田柾国说，“在学校里当然要正正经经。出来玩么，随意点就好。”

金泰亨咬了咬爆珠，橙子味的。他眯起眼睛，深吸一口：“我确实做不来这样。会不会累啊？”

“真有做不来吗？”

田柾国往后面墙上一靠，袅袅烟气升腾，叫他的神情看不太真切。金泰亨略有不快：“你什么意思？”

“别生气嘛。” 田柾国笑了笑，这才有点金泰亨熟悉的那个小兔子的模样。“我只是觉得，你看起来好像满不在乎，对什么都无所谓，其实是因为你也没想好怎么面对这个世界，就只好混过一天算一天吧。”

苦艾酒仿佛掐准了时机一般端了上来。泛着妖异的蓝绿色的液体轻轻晃动，一股过于辛辣强劲的味道弥散开来。金泰亨把烟撇在一边，低头抿了一大口。

真刺激。也真清醒。他想。

于是他整个人都松弛下来，那副洞悉世事的、“老前辈”似的笑容又爬上了嘴角：“是啊。” 他耸耸肩，“反正我也不会因为这个就活不下去。倒是你，怎么看出来的？乖乖仔？”

“乖乖仔会让你在工体遇见他吗？” 田柾国仰起脖子，将他杯中的酒一饮而尽，又伸出舌头舔了舔唇：“别喝那个了，对生活多苦大仇深似的。走，喝点甜的去。”

很少有人对金泰亨用这种老司机一般的语气说话。他确实有些不习惯，但也没觉得不适，只是新奇地挑了挑眉毛：“去哪？”

“天堂。”

来过天堂以后，才知道天堂其实也很吵。

金泰亨对这句话深信不疑，因此拒绝和田柾国一起进去，只催他买了酒就快点出来，还开玩笑说假如对方被人搭讪，可要快点给人家电话好脱身，毕竟外面还有他这个大龄迷茫青年待小田同学拯救。田柾国听他一通胡诌完，并不打算吃这个口头的亏，当即反驳道：“那我就报你电话，说我叫金泰亨，年龄28，无不良嗜好，急求真心人喜结连理。”

金泰亨大笑着骂他：“滚啊！还无不良嗜好！说出去谁信！”

田柾国对他做了个鬼脸，一溜烟地逃走了。

等他好容易拎着两瓶酒从围着他要电话的女孩之间脱身出来的时候，金泰亨早已没了踪影。他摸出手机，点开微信，在“我已通过你的好友验证请求”下看到明晃晃的一行字：往北走 永利大厦那个路口

田柾国一手勾着袋子，一手打字：怎么跑了那么远？

金泰亨秒回他：这边安静

最后田柾国是在那个路口的红绿灯杆下捡到大字型瘫坐着懒洋洋抽烟的金泰亨的。

他弯下腰，张开的手掌掠过对方乱蓬蓬的软发，最终还是不那么逾矩地放在了他肩上：“刚才喝多了吗？”

金泰亨摇摇头，仰着脸望他。

一瞬之间，他想起了不久前那个烂醉如泥的夜。同样的视角，同样一张透着急切、不安、担忧的面孔，同样一双清澈透亮的圆眼睛。只不过当时四周纷乱嘈杂，有的是醉生梦死没有明天的人。而现下，在这空无人烟的街，他们与依旧纸醉金迷的那个地方仅仅百米之隔，却像是身处另一个世界。

金泰亨有点恍惚了。

“草莓酒。你喜欢吗？”

田柾国从颜色像是绿玻璃般一个的塑料袋里掏出一瓶和所有不知名的啤酒一样长得非常花里胡哨的东西，见金泰亨接过去干脆地用后牙撬开了瓶盖灌下第一口，才稍稍促狭地笑道：“服务生跟我说这是少女酒。”

金泰亨翻了个白眼，将将控制住没喷出去，不过差点把他自己呛了一口。

“这让你搞的，喜欢也不敢说喜欢了。” 他忿忿道。

“那还是要说的，不然暗恋你的人会失恋啊。”

金泰亨笑嘻嘻地调侃他：“哟，既有故事又有酒的男人。”

田柾国纠正道：“是草莓汁。”

金泰亨拍着腿笑了起来。

他们面前自东向西行驶的跑车飞驰而过，划破深夜寂静的空气，发出嚣张的巨大轰鸣。等被卷起的细微沙尘又落回到地面，金泰亨才咂着酒，淡淡地开口道：“这样才是夏天啊。”

“怎样的？” 田柾国问。

“失恋的人，买醉的人，深夜不归的人。” 金泰亨掰着指头，一副做学术研究的认真模样。“当然了，还有我们这样，坐在红绿灯底下，说不定一会儿喝够了就要在十字路口直接打地铺睡着的人。”

田柾国像在思考他的话似的，没有说什么，只是默默地喝完了手里他觉得像草莓汁一般甜腻的水果酒。说不清是香精还是真正的果糖的味道在口腔里弥漫开，混合着酒精残留的令人昏头胀脑的威力，让他不由自主地生出了一个念头。

“你说的不对。” 他蓦然开口。

“怎么了？” 金泰亨扭头看他。

他也喝得有些茫了，一双微微上挑的眼睛泛着红，睫毛上沾了几滴生理性的泪水，湿淋淋的，让人不由得产生了一种近乎原始的、本能的冲动——

田柾国转过脸，倾身过去，准确地捉住了他的嘴唇，和他在夏末的凌晨三点，交换了一个如草莓般甜蜜的、令人飘飘欲仙的吻。

昏头胀脑地跟着田柾国回家的时候金泰亨甚至还分神思索了一下这一天是周几，免得数个小时后在陌生的房间里衣衫不整浑身酒气地醒来时发现自己不仅翘了班还一副不好见人的模样。然而田柾国像是不满意他的走神似的，强势而不容拒绝的吻追着他接二连三地落下来：“想什么呢，今天周末。”

于是金泰亨放心地松弛下身体，并十分安详地闭上了眼睛。田柾国的嘴唇很烫，年轻的血液在身体里横冲直撞产生炽热，覆在他薄薄的颤动的眼皮上时遮天蔽日，满目猩红。他像以往无数个晨昏颠倒那样一头陷入茫茫黑暗，却意外地捕捉到了几点闪闪烁烁的星光。他不由自主地追寻着，深一脚浅一脚地往前奔跑，每一步都像是踩在柔软的沙滩上，失去重心，眼看就要摔倒。然而温柔的海浪及时地拥住了他，不容抗拒地裹缠上来，浸透了他的衣服，钻进他的身体。

一望无际的蓝色的水。

越来越多，越来越汹涌。

他被淹在了水下。一秒。两秒。五秒。十秒。

这失控的感觉漫长得好像没有尽头。他想。也许下一秒他就会因为无法呼吸而窒息。

他开始挣扎，尖叫，哭泣。海浪并没有丝毫退却的意味。不知道过了多久，星光在黑夜中倏尔一闪，转瞬即逝。

他猛地抬起头。

蓝色的水哗啦啦地流走了，徒留他一个人站在天光底下。

太阳明晃晃地。是红色的。

田柾国的声音低低地，还带着情事过后抑制不住的喘，拂过他耳畔细小而敏感的绒毛，喑哑而性感。

“你怎么哭了。” 他说。

金泰亨慢慢地睁开眼。

八月即将结束的光透过宛若轻纱般的窗帘朦胧地照在他面前大汗淋漓的少年身上。他的身材不再像数年前那般单薄，恰到好处的肌肉覆在充满成年男人力量的结实骨骼上，被一层晶莹的汗水点缀得更加迷人。

但也有许多是从未变过的。诸如他贴在耳侧温柔厮磨的习惯，长度总是掠过脖颈的洇湿发尾，手指抚过脸颊时掀起的四月棉的微风，以及，只有躺在他身下，仰望着他那双泡在如水的情欲里却更显熠熠生辉的闪耀明眸时，才会偶然注意到的，他微张的唇下那颗被上帝赋予的独特印记。

“再亲亲我吧。” 金泰亨说。

“我好想你啊。”

这座城市的秋天宣告来临的时候田柾国顺利地升了职。作为进入公司没几年的小年轻，做到这种成绩甚至还能服得了众足以说明他的能力非凡。尽管他那张嫩得能掐出水的脸完全就像是个刚刚进入大学的新鲜人，每每进写字楼时总会被物业小哥拦下来开几句玩笑，说这是谁家的小朋友啊可不能乱闯进去打扰别人工作，逗得他满脸通红不知道说什么好。

相比之下，已经社畜生活有不短时间的金泰亨浑身上下简直是写满了老练两个大字，哪怕扯松了领带翘着二郎腿靠在长椅上懒洋洋地吸烟的样子和周围行色匆匆的白领们端的是好一副格格不入，也没人来指摘他一二。这点清静在工作日里实属来之不易，因此金泰亨更是乐得享受，一边抽烟一边继续他的人类观察学时间。伴着浓绿的行道树下的轻风和秋蝉干燥无味的鸣叫声，不知不觉中，几只烟头便塞满了灭烟点上为数不多的空档。

金泰亨站起来，转了转脖子，又伸了个懒腰，视线往写字楼里飘去。不多时，田柾国就出现在了已经变得空荡的大堂里，拎着金泰亨不久前刚刚送他的鞣制皮公文包，蹬着一双擦得锃亮的黑色马丁靴，风一样地大踏步走过来。

“好帅！” 金泰亨看到自己的小男朋友，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，张开双臂，非常自然地和他拥抱了一下。“平时见你都穿得跟个大学生一样，突然这么正经，简直帅得人合不拢腿啊。”

“小心说话。” 田柾国压低声音，语气不无玩味地警告他，“难道我以前没让哥合不拢腿过？”

“……………”

金泰亨讪讪笑着，表情立刻狗腿不少：“哥，国哥，你才是哥！我错了！今晚饶了我啊！”

“………哥真是能屈能伸。” 田柾国无力吐槽，“反正，我从来是说不过哥啦。”

“你是说不过我，你都是武力征服。” 金泰亨忿忿嘟囔道。

周末的序曲向来是爱人之间的旖旎缱绻。酣畅淋漓的情事过后，两人都没什么困意，便依偎在一起你一口我一口地，分享起他们新买的草莓味的烟。

金泰亨缩在田柾国怀里，一个字一个字地，慢慢吞吞地在朋友圈敲下一行状态：你连吻都带着迷人的烟草味

朴智旻大概是打游戏打到深夜，恰逢一局结束休息，立刻给金泰亨评论：你的小校草？

金泰亨扑哧一声笑出来，把手机伸到田柾国眼皮底下：“看看。我说，你当年真的是校草啊？我怎么从来不知道？”

“你不知道的事儿多了。” 田柾国只瞟了一眼屏幕，就把他手机推开，嘴唇凑近他耳朵：“明天周六，是个晴天，想不想去看日出？”

金泰亨蹭地一下坐起来：“真的？”

田柾国无辜地眨眨眼：“我什么时候骗过哥？”

“一个小时前！你说你马上就要射了！结果！” 金泰亨愤愤道，“男人的嘴骗人的鬼！”

田柾国无语：“哥你把自己也骂进去了…”

“还不是被你气的！” 金泰亨抓起枕头，往田柾国脸上糊了过去。

深夜的京哈高速一路畅通。

金泰亨摇下一点车窗。秋夜透着凉意的风一股脑地钻进来，将本就为数不多的困意彻底驱赶干净。车载音响里放着他们两人最近常听的一个歌单，迷离的、仿佛城市的幻象般的音乐散播在空气里。他们沉浸在这梦境一般的气氛里，很少交谈，轮流开车，轮流吸烟。

唯独暗流涌动的情意交织成一张无形的网。而有情人总是心甘情愿地沦陷与沉醉。

到达海边的时候正是所谓黎明前最后的黑暗。海面呈现出一种诡谲的深蓝，沉默得近乎于黑，连偶尔吹来的风都透出一种叫人喘不过气一般的凝滞。金泰亨衣服穿得有点少，叼着烟抖着嘴唇缩在田柾国的风衣里，头也歪在他肩上，一副没骨头的懒散劲儿。

过了好一会儿，金泰亨突然说：“真是想不到，一个月以前谁要跟我说我还会遇见你，而且你还和我在一起了，我真的会说他是神棍的。”

田柾国捏了下他鼻子：“不许胡说。”

“哪里是胡说啊？” 金泰亨从他怀里坐直身子，义正言辞道，“你当年拔屌无情丢下我就跑了，我哪能想得出会有一天喝多了又被你碰到？而且你还是我学弟？小说都不敢这么写吧。”

“…………”

田柾国叹口气，无可奈何：“我说我当时太紧张了你相信吗。”

“紧张？你紧张什么？你不会暗恋我好多年然后一朝梦想成真承受不——”

他的小男朋友咬着牙，一脸的异彩纷呈，缓缓点了点头。

“……………GOD.” 金泰亨捂住眼睛。“你怎么一直都没说过？”

“我觉得时机不够合适。就算追到你了，也会因为各种原因分开的。”

“我不想和你分开。”

“你还记得高中文艺汇演的时候吗，所有人都很热情很兴奋，只有你，在后排头一点一点地打瞌睡。我当时是主持人来着，在台上看得一清二楚。那时候我就觉得，你和那些积极向上得让我甚至有点不舒服的同学们完全不一样。”

“你真的好特别。我上了大学以后，再也没见过像你一样游离在这个世界以外的人。大家，所有人，都很拼命，很努力，好像不这样做就会被淹死一样。在那种环境中，我根本透不过气来。”

“但我想你一定不是吧。我也不知道为什么，只凭高中偶尔几次见到你留下的记忆，我就坚决认为你一定会把自己的世界保护得很好。”

“所以，后来只要想起你，我就像一直在水下的人突然呼吸到充足的氧气一样，就能再坚持坚持，坚持到有生之年万一有幸和你重逢的那天。”

“几年前那次算是真的偶遇吧… 我怕你醒了之后生气，怕你讨厌我，就直接…… 跑了。”

“当时我也后悔了好久，以为这辈子再也没机会了。谁能想到呢，过了几年，我又在工体捡到你了。”

“后面的事，你都知道了。”

田柾国一口气说完，深深吸了口烟，又缓缓地吐了出去。他眯着眼睛看向远处，黑沉沉的地平线上隐约透露出一点点光亮，海面也从压抑得像要吃人的黑变成了渐渐荡漾开来的蓝。用不了多久，它就会被撒上金光，变成一天之中最温柔和灿烂的模样。

金泰亨什么也没说，伸手环住了他的腰。被海风吹得凉冰冰的脸蛋在他胸口蹭了蹭，像只刚刚睡醒的餍足的猫。他们就这样沉默地拥抱着，心跳贴着心跳。直到漫长得像是一个世纪的时间过后，太阳猛然一蹿，跃到了海平面之上。顷刻之间，橘红的金粉的光芒散落开来，铺满了一整个好似没有尽头的水面，将他们目之所及的全世界都染上了色彩。

“你看。”

“太阳总会升起来的，海也会变成红色的。”

田柾国亲了亲金泰亨软软的脸颊，说。

“就像你总会来找我一样？” 金泰亨问。

“不。” 田柾国笑了，揉了揉他的头发。他的掌心热热的，仿佛里面真的住了一个小小的太阳。

“就像我们总会遇见彼此那样。” 他说。


End file.
